1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddle type vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are saddle-type vehicles equipped with mudguards. For example, the motorcycle described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-54335 is equipped with a second rear fender, which acts as a mudguard, and the second rear fender is attached at the rear of the vehicle.
There is a concern that a mudguard has less rigidity when the mudguard is made of resin. However, a highly rigid mudguard is preferable because the mudguard is cantilevered when installed on the vehicle body.
The rigidity of the mudguard may be improved by constructing the mudguard from a plurality of segments. However, there is a concern that the ease of assembly declines when the mudguard is divided into a plurality of segments. Thus, in terms of ease of assembly, the mudguard is preferably attached to or removed from the vehicle body in one piece even if the mudguard is constructed from a plurality of segments.
Moreover, nuts and bolts are generally used to attach a mudguard to a vehicle body. In a nut-and-bolt configuration, a plurality of nuts may be welded to a stay or the like, and the combined assembly is attached to the mudguard. When this kind of combined assembly is used, a bolt is threaded into a nut using a tool. Furthermore, a nut with a locking mechanism is desired to attach the mudguard to the vehicle body. However, the locking mechanism cannot be used in the above-described configuration where the plurality of nuts are welded to a stay because the locking mechanism would be affected by heat during welding, thus the nuts would need to be attached separately. If the nuts are attached separately beneath the vehicle body, a tool used to hold or turn the nuts needs to have access to the nuts from below. However, the rear wheel situated beneath the mudguard blocks access to the nuts.